Lumpvania: Nirvana VS. Nike's Wide 4E
Welcome to the official Hub Page of Lumpvania: Nirvana VS. Nike's Wide 4E! This page will link you to every aspect of the game, but, more on subject, since the game is still in open development, this page will mainly serve as a host to progress reports and suggestion pages. Make yourself comfy, and assign me some work to do. WTF is This? 'LNVSNW4E '(Shortened to LVSN to avoid Acronymatic Stroke) is a fighting game that cashes in on the totally fresh and hip idea of a big crossover between two series'. LVSN combines the stunning world of Lumpvania + Nirvana, which is likely something you yourself are involved in, with the absolutely polished world of Nike's Wide 4E, a corrupt byproduct of Lumpco and his girlfriend's leftover waste imagination. The two worlds collide when the Sphere Friend of Nirvana and the Sphere Friend of Nike's both channel a routine psychoactive burst of energy into each others respective universe. This energy is strong enough to extend the lifespan of a universe to at least equal of the amount of time it has left, allowing the two Sphere Friends to maintain an anonymous dichotomy with each other. Fueling the neighboring universe in exchange for the same, as the energy is too powerful to be used in their own respective universe alone; only once the energy is fermented by the harsh conditions of universal transfer is it weakened enough to not overload the surrounding existence with Sphere Friend Influence. Because of this constraint, the two Sphere Friends had committed to this transfer for some time, but disaster strikes when the two Sphere Friends unknowingly send the psychoactive energy at the exact same time. Colliding with each other, the two energy bursts shatter the border between the Nike's Wide 4E Realm and our own. Interpreting this as an act of aggression, the two Sphere Friends begin a celestial war between each other, causing the two universe's lesser beings to embroil themselves in the conflict as well. The Nike's Wide 4E population, learning of their origins as waste product of thought, vow to destroy their creators and all they love, as an act of revenge for taking lesser creations for granted. The heroes of this earth, the Nirvana Clique, take it upon themselves to defend the universe and fight back against the Nike's menace, mainly because they're all a bunch of lonely sociopaths who have a lot of pent up aggression; of which the only way they know how to deal with it is physically hurt others for pleasu- to save the world. They're doing it to save us all. Yeah. Thus begins the epic war between the Nirvanites (more like NirvaKNIGHTS amirite?!) and the N4E Legends. Who will prevail? Will the two universes be blessed by Nirvana, or will they be drenched in a sticky and moist layer of mental byproduct? It all boils down to one war, one fight, one blow, one overpowered character, one abusive player, one obvious sellout, one Buy New Ultra Street Fighter 3-III Extreme Revision 1 Version 2 Second Edition Deluxe GOTY Edition Alpha Sapphire Version & Knuckles. The battle is in your hands, and the fate of two worlds rests on your shoulders; are you ready to get schwifty? "Prepare for the battle, prepare for the war Prepare for the real Street Fighter Nirvana blood war" - The Real LVSN Theme - Infinite Characters To see a list of all current characters, as well as suggest and contribute to unfinished characters, head to the LVSN Character Development Page. Mechanics Detailed Explanation. Trivia * Capcom has never done anything like this before. * Ever. Category:Lumpco Lore Category:Nirvana Category:Sphere Friend Category:LVSN